


Blossoming Automated Massage

by Kattlarv



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Anatomy, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blushing, Computers, Embarrassment, Euphemisms, Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Foot Massage, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Massage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monologue, Orgasm, POV Third Person, References to Canon, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Inexperience, Surprises, Talking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having caught a break from the more intense cars of the train, Tulip is certain she's found respite in the spa car.But she's about to find out that certain spa may have more to offer than her young mind was aware of~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Blossoming Automated Massage

**Author's Note:**

> (I struggled with picking between third and first person. In the end, I picked third. Hopefully it was the right choice.)

Tulip shut the door behind her, exhaling. “Phew, wow... I’ve never really been to a spa before.” She noted nervously and glanced around. “Huh, it’s like a dressing room.” She added, gingerly taking off her backpack, shortly followed by her jacket. Her eyes locked on a placard. She headed over and read it. “Please fully undress to properly enjoy this private, passenger only experience.” She finished.

“Ooh, passenger only treatment? Sounds fancy!” she froze for a second. “Wait, naked?” she fidgeted in place, taking another survey of the room. She checked the door. It didn’t budge. She took a peek into the next room. It was a sterile room with soothing colours. In the middle was a comfortably looking massage table. She turned back to the placard, giving it a closer inspection. “Please undress... blah, blah... door will open once the session is over or after an hour... fully automated, voice command...” 

She huffed and grew flushed. She searched for any cameras, but quickly gave up on that notion. “Well, might as well give it a shot. Beats sitting around for an hour. Plus: This car has been chill so far.” She muttered. A soft smile cracked her features. “I guess I can really do with a break too. I’ve been getting myself wound up pretty bad.” She stated, then took a deep breath before she began to undress.

She neatly put her clothes on a nearby bench before sliding off her underwear. “Welp, hello my little garden~” she mused, running a hand through the tuft. She straightened herself and put the last of her clothes away. She tapped her chin, then placed her glasses atop the pile before heading to the other room. A green bulb flashed to life on the table as soon as the redhead set foot on the mosaic floor. 

Tulip eyed it sceptically, but entered, covering her flower. “Um... don’t I get a towel or something?” she asked aloud. The light glowed brighter. “Query: Such fabric is not needed as the temperature can be adjusted along with the texture on the table to suit your preferences.” a neutral robotic voice replied. Tulip frowned. “But... I want one!” she huffed. “Query: Input not recognized.” the voice stated.

Tulip let out a groan. “Stupid computer...” she mumbled under her breath. “Ugh, fine! Just make it like... soft and warm!” she commanded. “Query: Please hold...” There was a brief pause as the light momentarily turned yellow. “Analysis: We have come up with a suitable temperature and basis to enhance your experience here based on your biometric data and vague requests.” the voice finished.

“Hey...” Tulip retorted. The lights were suddenly dimmed as a low hum rang out for several seconds. She jumped in surprise, but quickly calmed down. “Huh, it became really cosy actually...” she pointed out. She tentatively touched the table. “Ooh... that IS soft!” she squeed. She rubbed the table repeatedly until she furrowed her brows. “Hey, uh... do I lay on my front or back?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Query: It is recommended to spend at least some time on each side. As all areas cannot be reached effectively otherwise.” The voice answered. Tulip blew a raspberry. “Well, that was of no help...” she groaned. She then shrugged and laid down on her stomach. A shimmer ran across her skin shortly after she settled, washing over her akin to water. She yelped and flinched at the sudden contact. 

“Muscle scan complete. Fertility detected. Recommended program: Tension relief. Proceed?” the voice called out. Tulip’s cheeks flared up. “F-Fertility?!” she exclaimed. “Query: Subject has increased hormonal levels, and is thus not registered as a juvenile. And are granted access to additional programs.” the voice replied, unfazed. “Oh uh... okay?” Tulip said, still flustered. “Analysis: Permission granted, proceeding with program: Tension relief.” the voice concluded. 

“WHAT?!” Tulip yelled, her voice cracked. She tried to protest, but a shimmer engulfed her feet. She tensed up, waiting with bated breath before she let out a sharp gasp. Her legs twitched a bit before she slumped back against the table. “Woah! It’s like... a solid liquid massage chair!” she whispered as she shivered in delight. “Oh wow... I didn’t know you could pop toes!” she murmured.

“It sounds like it would hurt but... it doesn’t!” she stated as she reclined her head back. “I thought massages were supposed to hurt.” she pondered. Right after she made the comment, she winced as her foot jerked. “Ow... I stand corrected...” she huffed. “Must be one of those ‘knots’ I’ve heard about...” She grimaced as the fluid kept flowing around her feet. She gripped into the table, getting a handful of liquid.

“This computer is a lousy conversation partner...” she grunted. “Guess I might as well zip it and try to relax...” she muttered and closed her eyes. The shimmer worked on Tulip’s feet for a few minutes before progressing up to her calf. She hissed softly as it began work on her legs. She bit into one of her fingers as the table did its thing. “Ngh... I should stretch more before I do all this running...” She growled.

“Why would anyone pay for this?” she said through gritted teeth as it moved up to her thighs. Her head shot up as the shimmer briefly flowed over her petals as they laid splayed across the table. It circled the edges of her inner thighs. Her fingers dug into the table as she was ready to roll off the table at a moments notice. As all that happened was that it dug into her thighs, she resorted to drop her guard.

She however hit the table with one of her fists as she let out a shaky breath. “This is worse than exercise!” she whimpered. After several more minutes, it moved up to her abdomen. Tulip groaned quietly as her stomach got a once over. She snapped back to attention as it shimmered up to her torso. She cleared her throat, her arms tense. As it seemed to leave her budding bosom alone, she sighed in relief.

Her eyes shot open as her arms were enveloped. It took her a moment to calm down. A pulsating came out in shock-waves across her arms. “Ngh... it’s like... something is tapping my arms repeatedly...” she said shakily. When it finally stopped, she went limp and took some time to recover. “It even cracked my fingers...” She murmured. “It’s weird... I’m sore, but not in a way that feels... lasting.” she contemplated. 

“Query: Thanks to patented techniques and product, discomfort and recovery period is drastically reduced. Also: May you please turn over when you feel ready miss?” the voice suddenly chimed it. “Gee, was this really the first thing I said during all that that got a response? Actually: Never mind. And sure: I can turn over when I feel like it.” she shot back. “If that discomfort was reduced, wonder what it feels like without?” she mused.

She lay still for a good five minutes before she exhaled and rolled over. “Fiiine...” she said with a playful tone. “I do actually feel better.” She fidgeted as the shimmer coated her feet once more, this time focused on the heel. “But, that could be from any number of reasons...” she trailed off. Going through the repeat as it slowly went over her body once more over several minutes per area.

“That’s not as bad the second time around... guess my muscles are a bit more loosened.” She mumbled to herself as it reached her torso. She winced as it worked on her sides. “Hookay! That’s sensitive!” she struggled to get the words out as it also squeezed her shoulders. “Sheesh! I thought this car would be a cakewalk! It’s a spa!” she exclaimed in disbelief. “And I thought that decrypt, trapped temple was bad!” she grunted.

“True, this is just... really uncomfortable. But still.” She mumbled with a frown. As it finally let go of her neck she sighed deeply. “Finally... I’m tender all over!” Tulip whispered hoarsely as she almost melted into the table. “I need a drink...” she huffed. “Query: Hydration will be provided after the session. But first: As you qualify for it, I am required to ask if you desire a: Happy ending.” the voice chimed robotically. 

Tulip quirked a brow. “Uh... sure?” she answered incredulously. “Analysis: Acknowledged, we will administer a ‘happy ending’ as requested.” the voice concluded. Before Tulip had time to react, the shimmering flow had already enveloped her pride. She flared beet red as she began to sputter. “W-Wait what are you?!” she squeaked as her voice cracked. “I-Is this because my bulb bloomed during the massage?” she asked frantically. There was no reply, her petals were enveloped and tenderly tugged as she arched her back. The teen froze in shock as her delicates were kneaded expertly. She gasped, regaining enough control of her limbs to cover her scarlet face.

“Oh gosh! T-This can’t be happening!” she whispered shrilly. After half a minute of stimuli, Tulip removed her hands, breathing heavily. “I’m... being massaged?” she asked sceptically, suppressing a moan. There was a low buzzing emanating from her nethers, and she clutched onto the sides of the bed. “Haaa! C-Careful!” she yelped as her hips shook. “Never tried a vibrator before...” She murmured.

The formless mass shifted, causing the girl’s toes to curl. Her eyes shot open “WAI-” she was cut off as she did a sudden jerk, her left eye twitched. She glanced down towards her most prized possession. “O-Okay... nothing hurts... that’s a good sign.” She sighed in relief. “I swear, if this place would have torn my defunct hymen...” she grunted before tossing her head back. The liquid pulsated softly.

Tulips eyes went wide. “I-Is that the weird spot inside?” she wheezed. “Oh gosh! It’s tapping at it.” she whispered, covering her face once more. “This is too much... I didn’t even know it could feel this...intense!” she squeaked. Her eyes rolled back into her head as sweat ran down her body with a sudden convulsion. She gasped for air, pinning herself against the table by locking her arms and legs.

“It found the clit...” was all she managed to croak out before she shut her eyes and shivered. It took the teen nearly another minute of being edged close to overstimulation before she made another noise other than gasps and effeminate squeaks. “I-I... I’m gonna...” she grit her teeth and cried out. She bucked her hips as her entire body shook as the first contraction hit her full force.

As her cry died down, she swiftly moved a hand above her mouth, letting out a low, muffled moan as her pelvis rocked once more, one of her legs quivering. She slammed her free fist into the table as the third wave clenched her walls down. She went fully limp for several seconds before her eyes shot up and she shook her head, disoriented. She breathed heavily as the currently sphere of liquid dissolved into the table.

Tulip was motionless aside from her chest, as she stared up at the roof, time having lost meaning. “D-Did I just...” She suddenly sputtered in disbelief. “Result: 12,4 centilitres of prostatic acid phosphatase extracted. Endorphins have been released and registered. Leave the table when you are ready to rehydrate.” the voice chimed in. “Pro-phos what?” the teen murmured in confusion before closing her eyes and slumping her head back.

She laid speechless for what felt like hours. Her eyes flickering occasionally as she struggled to not drift to sleep in her euphoric daze. “Oh... so  **that’s** why people pay for this...” She suddenly blurted out. She exhaled deeply and wiped her brow. “Now it makes more sense why mom or dad never took me to the spa....” She murmured. “I just thought the ‘not until you’re older’ was an excuse...” She added.

She tried to sit up, but stopped halfway through and laid back down. “Nope! Still not used to these...” She mumbled groggily. “Especially not when cranked to eleven by some... professional handjob machine.” She added and grumpily crossed her arms. “I wasn’t ready for that... and it had me all caught off guard with how loosened my muscles are.” She noted, closing her eyes once more.

“I feel like jelly...” She whispered and made herself comfortable, laying on the table for several minutes in blissful silence. With a low grunt, she slowly sat upright. She glanced down to her garden, reaching down to pick up one of her finger length petals, wiggling it a bit. “Well, my flower has gone into resting state at least.” She said before scooting off the table. Walking slightly disoriented towards the other room.

Tulip’s eyes widened as she noticed a pitcher and glass that wasn’t there before. She lifted it up and gave it a once over. “Huh, seems like water.” She stated, then shrugged and poured herself a glass. She put her hair back up before she calmly drank the water. “Oh wow... this really helped me clear my mind.” She said, glancing up against the roof. She started to get dressed, she tucked her labia inside herself before she slid her panties up.

The corners of her mouth curled upwards. “Gotta make sure the girls stay in line~” she chimed. “Lots of weird stuff on this train. Last thing I need is a lip slip... granted, it wouldn't show. But I’d certainly feel it.” She noted. With a smile, the teen pulled up her pants. “It’s nice to just feel like a normal girl again.” She said, brushing through her ponytail. “Even if just until I leave this car.” She sighed.

She then huffed and got fully dressed. “I haven’t even had time to consider... doing that, since I got on this stupid train.” She murmured and rubbed her forehead. “I’ve had enough to deal with without involving puberty in all this drama.” She muttered. “But... like I’ve noticed with this train: It seems like the answers might come from unexpected directions...” She tapped her foot thoughtfully. 

She walked over and pulled the handle after putting on her backpack. Locked. Tulip frowned. “Uh... can I leave or what?” she asked with a tinge of annoyance. “Query: Acknowledged. You have declared you are ready to leave. Exit the premises as you see fit. Don’t forget to follow our schedule of activities unless you desire to leave early.” the voice sprung to life once more as the door clicked.

Tulip tried the handle, and the door opened without issue. She scanned the room one last time to make sure she hadn’t missed anything before she stepped out. She couldn’t help but to giggle at the absurdity of the situation. “I best leave out that last part when the others inevitably ask how it was.” She nervously chuckled. “Well, let’s see what is next then.” She noted, and walked up to the nearest board.

The girl’s eyes followed the list before locking on the activity after the one she just exited. “Next on the schedule is a salt scrub?” her face scrunched up. “Yeah, no... I’m not comfortable with that... this was fun but, I best go find the guys before something weirder happen in that session...” She awkwardly cleared her throat with a deep blush. “Not sure I can trust the group activities after what just happened...” She noted.

“Sure, the sauna worked fine, I had a towel. But...” She trailed off. “We might be able to grab something on the way out that’s less... intrusive.” She concluded. “B-Besides... that was enough excitement for today.” She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. “Well, I better get going. Atticus and One One shouldn’t be far from here. I was quite a bit ahead of them~” She mused, heading off to find her friends, a fresh blush adorning her cheeks.

  
*


End file.
